Pacaran
by Akai Kiiroi
Summary: Keduanya jomblo.Minato dan Kushina.Yang satu santai,yang satunya lagi galau karena ditinggal sahabatnya yang pacaran lu di bawah pohon,keduanya bercengkarma dan Kushina menumpahkan isi hatinya.Tanpa tahu sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga akan terjadi dan mengubah statusnya Ada seringaian,pasti ada rencana.Apakah itu?Apa yang akan terjadi? A MinaKushi fanfiction. Enjoy!


**Pacaran**

_**Sebuah fic permintaan maaf buat readers yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic-fic saya yang telat update**_

_**Juga buat Yuuki Chen yang sudah menyemangati, menginspirasi, menemani, dan membeir ide-ide yang (rencananya) bakal kutulis (doakan saja ^^)**_

**Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story© NadyaA**

**Rated: T**

**Misstypo(s), mungkin OOC, dan ide yang mungkin kurang menarik bisa terjadi di dalam fic ini.**

**Happy Reading! ^^  
**

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima.

'' Mi. na. to!''

''Huwaaa! Kushina!''

Dua remaja itu tampak berhadapan. Yang berambut kuning tampak menumpukan berat tubuhnya—yang nyaris terjungkal ke belakang—pada kedua tangannya. Sementara yang berambut merah panjang tampak meringis lebar dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

''_Ohayou,_ Minato!'' Kushina tersenyum sembari mendudukkan diri di sebelah Minato.

''Kau mengagetkanku, _Ohayou_ Kushina,'' Minato tampak menghela napas sembari memungut buku bacaan-bukan-dari-Jiraiya-miliknya yang sempat melayang jatuh dari genggaman kedua tangannya.

Minato menolehkan kepalanya ketika netranya menangkap gerak tubuh Kushina yang tampak gelisah. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan alis yang bertaut. Menutup bukunya terlebih dahulu sebelum meletakkannya di dalam kantung senjata.

''Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Kushina?'' remaja laki-laki yang sudah menduduki tingkat _Jounin_ di usia ketigabelas itu menyamankan posisi sembari mempersiapkan diri mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabat yang berubah 180 derajat dalam sekejap itu.

''Tidak, hanya saja, teman-teman terlihat aneh—_ttebane!''_ Kushina menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan wajahnya tampak merengut kesal.

Minato tertawa saja melihat tingkah lucu sahabat dekatnya itu.

''Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?'' lelaki berparas tampan itu tampaknya sudah tahu kemana nantinya arah pembicaraan ini. Tentu saja, ia juga dengan mudah menyadari perubahan sikap teman-temannya yang saat ini sedang berda dalam fase ''remaja'', sama seperti dirinya.

''Lihat saja Mikoto dan Fugaku, mereka selalu menghindar dan punya segudang alasan ketika aku mengajak Mikoto untuk sekadar berjalan bersama. Mereka berdua sering menghilang bersamaan dan lebih memilih pergi berdua ketimbang bersama-sama seperti dulu,'' Kushina tampak mendengus kesal sembari memainkan helaian rambut merahnya yang tak terikat.

''Oooh, jadi ceritanya kamu tidak terima?''

Kushina mengangguk cepat. Memang benar, ia tidak terima kalau sahabatnya direnggut begitu saja dari sampingnya.

''Tahu tidak, alasan Fugaku dan Mikoto jadi seperti itu?''

Kushina menggeleng cepat sebelum melayangkan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran ke dalam kedua bola mata sebiru lautan milik Minato.

''Mau kuberi tahu?'' Minato tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Kushina yang semakin penasaran di hadapannya.

Gadis remaja berambut merah itu tampak berpikir sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya—ingin tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan Minato.

Melihat reaksi seperti itu, Minato menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat kearah Kushina. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kushina, dan sontak membuat gadis rupawan itu membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

''E—eeeh? Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah pacaran? Se—sejak kapan?!'' Kushina jelas-jelas tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya yang satu itu pergi duluan meninggalkan dirinya yang sampai sekarang masih berstatus sebagai seorang _jomblo_. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya untuk saat ini.

''Sejak sebulan yang lalu, mungkin?'' Minato menjawab santai sembari membuka buku bacaan yang sempat terbengkalai untuk beberapa saat.

Kushina bertambah _shock_ dibuatnya. Sudah selama itu dan dia baru tahu sekarang?. Ini keterlaluan!.

Menghembuskan napas perlahan sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke belakang. Ia menatap sendu hamparan rerumputan segar di hadapan matanya.

Minato melirik dari ekor matanya, ia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menutup bukunya—dan memasukkannya ke kantung senjata, seperti biasa.

''Ada _jomblo_ yang sedang melamun, ya?'' Minato menatap Kushina santai sembari melayangkan tatapan mengejek—bercanda tentu saja.

''Kau sendiri juga seorang _jomblo,_ Minato,'' Kushina menjawab datar sembari mendengus kesal mendengar ejekan sahabat yang telah menyelamatkannya beberapa bulan silam itu.

Minato yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu sembari melengkungan bibirnya membentuk sebuah _smirk_.

''Memang begitulah kenyataannya,'' Lelaki kuning itu menjawab santai seolah tanpa beban.

Kushina tidak menjawab. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya, lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

''Daripada memeluk lutut, lebih baik peluk aku saja, Kushina,''

Mata Minato terbelalak ketika melihat Kushina yang justru menganggap serius candaannya tadi. Gadis itu benar-benar memeluk—mencengkram—erat pergelangan tangan kanan Minato dan memendamkan kepalanya di sana. Minato yang tadinya kaget kembali tersenyum tipis dan merentangkan lengannya, merengkuh tubuh mungil Kushina dari samping.

_Hangat_

Kushina memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan kehangatan dari rengkuhan Minato. Ia bisa merasa aman dan tenang tiap kali Minato merengkuhnya seperti ini.

''Terkadang aku iri melihat mereka yang sudah berpacaran. Terlihat akrab dan bisa bersama selamanya,'' Kushina bergumam pelan di dalam kehangatan rengkuhan Minato.

''Saling melindungi, menjaga, memarahi, tertawa, semuanya bersama. Seperti kau yang selalu ada di sampingku,'' Kushina tetap memejamkan matanya tanpa tahu tubuh Minato yang sempat menegang di tengah kata-katanya tadi.

''Aku iri, aku cemburu. Aku juga ingin bisa terus bersama orang yang kusayangi setiap saat. Aku selalu rindu dan ingin bisa lebih lama bersama ketika aku sedang berada di sampingmu,'' Kushina terus meracau, menumpahkan semua isi hati yang selama ini dipendam olehnya.

''Aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya. Bersama dengannya, menghabiskan waktu, bercerita, semuanya. Sampai nanti ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, bahkan sampai mati,''

Minato menepuk bahu Kushina perlahan, mengeratkan pelukannya sebentar, lalu mencium puncak kepala sahabatnya itu dengan perlahan.

_Tidakkah mereka sudah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, eh?_

''Jadi, kau ingin merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan?'' Minato tersenyum kecil.

''Ya,'' Kushina menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

''Ingin terus bersama?''

''Ya,''

''Ingin lebih akrab?''

''Iya,''

''Jadi intinya, kamu juga ingin pacaran dengan orang yang kau sayangi?''

''Iya,''

Minato tersenyum misterius, ia menggeser posisi wajahnya, lalu berhenti tepat di depan wajah Kushina—yang masih memejamkan matanya. Digenggamnya erat tangan Kushina yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

''Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku,''

''Iy—Eh?! Apa?!—kyaaaa!'' Kushina yang mendengarnya sontak membuka matanya dan bertambah terkejut ketika ia mendapati wajah tampan orang yang ia cintai telah berada tepat di depannya. Dalam jarak yang tak bisa dibilang jauh.

''A—apa yang kau katakan?'' wajah Kushina mulai memerah ketika Minato kembali menyeringai di hadapannya.

''Jadilah. pa. car. ku!'' Minato mengulang dengan penuh penekanan.

''Ekh? Ta—tap—'' perkataan Kushina terhenti ketika dirasanya Minato mecium pipinya lama—nyaris mengenai sudut bibirnya. Minato melepaskan ciumannya, ia tersenyum lembut memandang dalam kedua mata Kushina, menenggelamkan diri pada kedua iris violet bening yang mampu membuatnya terpana.

''Aku sudah mencintaimu semenjak lama. Semakin merasakan sayang yang terus bertambah padamu ketika aku berada di dekatmu,'' Minato mengecup dahi Kushina pelan dan memandangi Kushina yang masih terpaku dengan wajah memerah di hadapannya.

''Apa kau belum yakin? Perlu kuulangi lagi, hm?!''

Kushina menggeleng cepat dengan wajah yang telah sepenuhnya merona.

''T—tidak, tidak usah, tidak perlu kau ulangi!''

Minato tertawa renyah sembari merangkul Kushina yang kini tengah menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

''Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu,'' Ia mengulang perkataan yang sempat terucap dari bibirnya ketika insiden penculikan Kushina beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya secara tak langsung.

''Jadi?'' Minato kembali buka suara, meminta penjelasan. Ia menarik tangan Kushina menjauh dari wajah cantik yang telah ia rindukan itu. Wajah gadis di depannya itu semakin tampak manis dengan hiasan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

''A—aku,'' Kushina tampak menelan ludahnya susah payah.

''A—aku juga mencintaimu,''

Minato tersenyum senang mendengar penerimaan—secara—tidak—langsung—dari Kushina. Ia mengecup ujung bibir Kushina singkat sebelum memeluknya kembali.

''Jadi sekarang, kita sudah pacaran? Kushi-_chan?''_

Minato bisa merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di dadanya. Ia meringis pelan ketika melihat Kushina yang dengan garang menatapnya lamat-lamat.

''_Baka!''_

_Owari_

_Oke, oke, maafkan saya yang telah membuat fic yang endingnya nggantung dan jalan ceritanya nggak jelas begini._

_Ini hanya sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena lama update fic Wanita dan Listen to My Heart._

_Buat Nee-chan yang udah mau mendampingi selama ini. Maaf belum bisa kutulis ide pemberian nee, belum ada waktu. Gapapa kan?._

_Saya harap fic ini bisa menjadi ''pengganjal'' untuk sementara, karena ketidakbisaan(?) saya untuk update fic dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini._

_Selain itu, file saya kena shortcut, jadi harus ditulis ulang._

_Mohon pengertiannya, ya?_

_Kritik dan Saran selalu ditunggu. ^.^_

_Arigatou!_

_**2 Desember 2013**_

_**NadyaA**_


End file.
